Taken
by blackrose4568
Summary: Elena is a college student and Damon is an illegal arms dealer who has taken an interest in her. we all know what Damon wants, he gets. a story about elenas kidnapping and how she adjusts to her knew life, or doesn't adjust. if you like nice and sweet Damon, this is not the story for you . rated M for themes in later chapters.
1. taken

hey guys! this is my first ever story so bare with me! please please please review! i will try to update every day. feel free to send your opinions and hopes for the next chapters. i will absolutely take everyone's opinion into account while i write! also, if you like this, check out my new story "the dinner party"! i would like to give a big shoutout to SuchAlittleMonster with darkest side of me and Sneaky Snarky Subs with learning to kneel for being the inspiration to this story. if you like taken so far, you should totally go check out those stories!

* * *

I shut the door behind me, and make my way out of the dorm building. First day of college, wow. I try to slyly glance at my class list, and map of the campus without anyone noticing. I don't want to be _that_ girl. In the midst of failing to multitask I run smack into a boy going the opposite direction and my entire bag of school supplies litters the sidewalk. "aw man im so sorry" he speaks quickly, bending to help gather my things. "its fine." I mumble, not making eye contact. After the last pen has been picked up I stand to rush away and the boy grabs my arm, I turn around expectantly. He shoots me a thousand watt smile that runs straight up to his bright blue eyes. "im matt." He says, holding out the hand that isn't grabbing my arm. I shake it and quietly mumble my response. "im Elena." He smiles wider and finally releases his grip on my arm, "are you always this shy, Elena?" he asks, testing out my name. something about him makes me feel warm, like it used to feel back home. Like he was a friend. I raise my chin and meet his blue eyes with my golden grown ones. "I wasn't always like this. I can be bold." I stated childishly. He chuckles then replies, "okay, go ahead." I hook my arm around his, "show me where the art building is." And we walk, continuing to make small talk, until we get there. Its about a five minute walk and once we get there I hate to leave the first friend I've made, outside of my roommate Caroline Forbes. "so, I enjoyed this. We should hang out sometime Elena." He sounded much more shy now than he did before. I hope he isnt interested in me. I don't really date. Or even like boys since my parents died. "yeah, it was. you should meet my roommate. Her name is caroline." His mouth twitches for a second, then he pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles his number on it. "sure, I would love to hang out with you guys." And walks away.

I think about all of the information ive just absorbed about my new friend. I like to go over things in my head so I don't forget them. He is in his sophomore year here at UCLA, his full name is matt Donovan, he is on a full football scholarship as a quarterback, he likes to eat Doritos. I repeat that to myself five times over as I walk to my class. I'm majoring in literature but in order to do that I must have at least one art credit, so im taking a painting class. I sit in the far right corner of the room. There are about twenty metal stools in here, each with an easel in front of it. they are circle around a small circular stage in the middle of the room. The walls and floors are concrete-white with paint splatters all of them. the man Im assuming is the teacher stood in the middle of the room on the stage, he was a little over average height, very skinny, and held himself like a ballerina. I slumped in my chair and waited for instructions. After all the students were settled at easels he raised his voice to a mystery person outside the door, "you may come in" each word was drawn out dramtically. The door creaked open and in walked a boy, he was average height with a muscular build. His skin was sun tanned and his hair and eyebrows were both dark. He was exceptionally handsome. "Thank you, Mr. tanner" the boy addressed the teacher in a southern accent. The teacher nodded at the boy and addressed the class. "your first assignment will be to draw our model, tyler. You have been supplied with paper and charcoal pencils. You may begin." He stepped of the stage and tyler took his spot. I watched as he began to strip. This was going to be a long and awkward class.

It was dark out by the time I had finished all of my classes for the day, i slowly walked my way across campus and back to my dorms. The dark didn't scare me much, I took my time blissfully uncaring of the schools safety warnings. When I finally made it back to my dorm building I swiped my key card through a small machine, like the ones they have in hotels, the light blinked green and I opened the door, making way for my room.

* * *

The next morning caroline and I groggily walked downstairs to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee. I had already told her about matt, and she was giddily planning that we would all be bestfriends. I didn't want to be rude since she was so excited, so I just nodded and smiled. "whats his last name again?" id zoned out, "Elena!" she semi yelled, "huh? Oh sorry care, I zoned out. Its Donovan." She exhaled into a smile and dramatically looked at the ceiling, fisting her hands together at her heart, "Elena Donovan. How cute! And of course ill be your childrens god mother." Caroline could be overbearing sometimes. We found out we'd be eachothers roommate a few months ago and have become best friends since. I poured cream into my coffee until it turned a light caramel color, then we sat at the first sort of clean table we could find. the next two days of the week continued on like this, matt and caroline finally met that night. They clicked immediately and after a lot of reassurance from me that I was not interested in matt, they decided to go on a date.

So here I am, Friday night, alone because my only two friends so far are out doing god knows what. I slowly get up from my bed and decide to go to the library; if I have nothing else to do, I might as well study. I love it here, the smell of old books is just wonderful. Slightly musty, but in a good way, with a hint of dried ink. I search the shelves for something to read, and by the time im finally satisfied, there is a stack of at least five books in my arms. Finally I sit in a small secluded area of chairs and tables, I am probably the only person here on a Friday night so I get the space all to myself. That's the way I like it. I am only a few pages into my book, call of the wild by jack London, when a noise stirs me out of my own little world. I glance up through my lashes to see two very large men sitting in the chairs across from me, not speaking, just staring. They each had an amused expression on their face as they looked at me. I was slightly annoyed, I didn't like to be disturbed while I was reading. I huffed loudly "can I help you?" the one on the right raised a dark and full eyebrow at my tone, his mouth scrunched showing how hard he was trying not to laugh. "okay." I said annoyed as I got up and began to gather my things, hoping to find another set of chairs where I can be alone. The other one stood, predatorily smirking as he walked towards me, "here, let me help you with that." He yanked the books from my hand before I could protest, then looked up at something behind me. Suddenly there was a hand over my nose and mouth; it was holding something, a rag? I struggled for a few seconds before everything went hazy, and my vision faded to black.


	2. meeting my master

I awoke to my body bolting up off the floor. A very hard floor. I am blindfolded, my hands and elbows are bound in front of my chest and my feet are tied together. I think I am in a van, I can feel the roughness of the ground as we drive over it. that must have been what woke me. I bend my head down until I can feel the tips of my reaching fingers, they slowly work the blindfold down. Its bright in the van compared to the darkness from the blindfold. My eyes take a minute to adjust, but when they do I see it isn't a van. More like a truck, one of the ones you see in movies transporting convicts. The interior was white, and rectangular. There were two metal benches lining the walls on either side of me, I was on the floor. I lean up, straining my stomach and neck, to see a small metal door separating me from the front of the truck, I could just see the side of two grey leather seats, adorned by very broad shoulders, and muscled arms. I am too far down to see anything more than a sliver of the windshield, and all I see is bright blue sky. I silently tune into the conversation taking place in the front of the car.

"pretty little thing she is" that must have been the man that didn't speak to me, because his accent was thickly southern and I didn't recognize it.

"yes she is. I wonder what he's going to do with her once he has her." that was the man who took my books. Who is the "he" that they were referring to?

"I don't know, she seems pretty stubborn and bratty. My bet is he gets sick of trying to train her and puts her up for sale, or maybe he'll make it easy and just kill her."

My throat constricts at the mans answer. Train? Sell? Kill? My body starts to shake as the panic settles into my stomach I desperately and silently wriggle my slim wrists against the duct tape. It doesn't budge. Finally I get the idea t lean down and bite it off. The tape rips with a loud zippering sound and the man in the passenger seat, the one with the thick accent turns around abruptly. I freeze, and stare at him wide eyed. He smirks and climbs out of his seat and through the door to me. I scramble uselessly to get away from him but he easily grabs me by my arm and pulls me back. My hands are almost free, just one last tiny bit of tape holding them together.

I do not speak, I don't want my voice to shake. He chuckles slightly and says "where do you think youre going." He sits on a bench and pulls my body in between his legs so he has better access to fix the binding on my hands. I don't reply to his question, and I guess he takes that as a sign to continue talking. "hey Kol, look at this, our little prisoner was trying to escape." The man driving must be kol, because he responds in the same velvety accent he had at the library, "there'll be no use in that love, once we get where we're going you'll be stuck there until the master says otherwise. " He glances at me in the rear view mirror while saying this. Then at the other man, "ay, be gentle with her Ric, we don't want no markings for him to get all worked up about." the man named ric grunts, and continues working on my hands. I face the driver, because he seems slightly less barbaric than the man named ric, and ask.

"Master?" he grins, "all in good time, sweetheart." I take that as a polite way of him saying "no questions."

After ric finishes binding my hands, I scoot myself in the farthest corner away from him, and glare for the next hour. At nothing in particular, just the air in front of my face. I was fuming. Who the hell was the "master" man? why the hell did he think he could send people to kidnap me? or sell me? I was so furious thinking about it the I accidentally growled through my teeth. Ric glanced up at me from his newspaper, on the other side of the box. His eyebows were in his hair. "need something?" his inquiry was unimportant as the second he said it, the truck began to swivel from side to side as if we were pulling into an uneven driveway. The driveway must have been pretty long, because even as fast as we were moving, it still took about 20 minutes for the truck to finally come to a stop. I heard the click of kol unbuckling his belt, and the familiar sound of a car door slamming. Suddenly the two doors in the back of the truck open and I am blinded my the intense sunlight. Someone, I think kol, is pulling at my feet trying to get me outside, I struggle and protest, but then the other ma, ric, picks up the other half of my body and together they easily overpower me. I fall to the ground with a dull thud and kol bends to undo the ties at my feet. He then lifts me to stand. He securely grabs my arm, I think from fear that id run. I don't see anywhere to run, though. We are surrounded by nature. The land immediately surrounding the mansion is lush and green, after that it fades to burn orange sand, for miles in every direction, with the small exception of a black tar road, extending from the houses circular driveway straight, for miles. I slump, hopeless. "come on, don't want to keep him waiting." Kol says, pulling me towards the entrance to the huge stone and brown-wood mansion.

I could tell it was old, with rustic Victorian architect. It was beautiful. I suddenly hated the thought that anything about my current situation was beautiful. I shook my head abruptly and continued to stumble over my feet as kol pulled me through a large foyer, and through a couple of rooms before stopping at the end of a wide hallway. He cared his throat and assertively knocked on the large mahogany door, his grip on my arm tightening. I heard a deep voice call out from the other side of the door, "come in." kol opened the door and pushed me in first, I gasped, the room was beautiful. There were books lining the two side walls, and the back wall was entirely a stained glass window, it had a crest in the middle. I didn't have much time to examine it though, as more important was the man sitting in the desk, right in front of the window. His hair was so shockingly black it almost had a rainbow glint where the light hit its silky strands, it was slightly long, but not enough to disrupt his vision. His cheekbones were every roman sculptures dream. Prominent, yet soft instead of harsh. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue-green I had ever seen, it I didn't know it was impossible id swear they were clear, like ocean water on a cool blue background. His lips were full and rosy, they were slightly feminine, but still looked absolutely georgeous. He had dark stubble shadowing his jaw. I couldn't help but think this man was beautiful. He glanced up from whatever he was writing, and as soon as he saw me, he smiled. Standing from his seat he walked toward me. I cowered under his gaze as he looked down at me. his fingers lightly tilted my chin up so he could study my face, he then circled my body. I felt a shiver rush down my spine. He settles back in front of my before saying, "well hello Elena." His tongue draws out Elena like it's a song.

My breathing gets shallow and I do not look him in the eye. He glances above my head to ric and kol, "thank you for your service, you may leave." He instructs them with a small nod, I hear the door click behind me and I squeeze my eyes shut. We are alone. This must be the man they were referring to as "master." When I reopen them, he is back at his desk, lounging in his chair, leaned back, legs and arms crossed, smirking at me. he lifts one arm and beckons me with his finger. I hesitate for a moment, then comply. Who knows what he could do If I made him angry? I stand beside him behind his desk. "well." He says, nodding his head towards the ground. It takes me a minute to figure out what he wants. He wants me to kneel. Like a dog at their owners feet. "go to hell." I reply venomously. He chuckles then glances up at me through his long and full eyelashes, before growling just as venomously "you're already there, sweetheart." in my ear, as he stands quickly grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I scream.


	3. rules

As it turns out, Damon doesn't like screaming. Actually, no scratch that. Damon _hates _screaming. You would think he'd understand that a girl who had just been kidnapped, and was currently having her hair painfully pulled by a stranger would be well inclined to scream. He didn't.

I have now been locked in a room, alone, for days. The only human contact I've had is the small glimpse of a stranger as they hand me food through a slot on the door. I don't really mind it, though. Its better than being around Damon. The room I was given is huge, it has a bathroom attached. Its decorated somewhat like a log cabin, light wood walls, lots of old books. The bed is soft, with flannel sheets. There is clutter everywhere. Candles, trinkets, pictures. There is an armoire with a bunch of books inside, I think they're diaries. The spine on each one is signed "Stefan Salvatore." In a neat scrawl. I wonder who he might be, another one of Damons victims? i grab the first one, its made of tattered dark leather, I open it, and begin to read. hours pass and I don't even notice, im so lost in the many diaries of Stefan Salvatore. Damon Salvatore's little brother. He seems like such a kind person, I wonder where he is now. Reading about Damons childhood is interesting. His mother died giving birth to Stefan. Stefan wrote many times about how he felt his brother hated him over this. I understand. It's easy to want someone to blame when something like that happens. Stefan writes about a girl named Katherine, a friend from their childhood. I think Stefan loved her. He writes how she is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

I am on the third diary when I hear the door creak open. I glance up from my reading to see Damon standing across the room, studying the scene in front of him. His eyes move from the armoire, to the diary in my hand, to my eyes. I tremble; will he be mad that I invaded his brother's privacy? He grimaces, then walks gracefully to the bed. Maybe graceful is not the word that I'm looking for. He walks like a panther hiding in the weeds, stalking its prey: me.

He roughly grabs the book from my hand, and begins to read the page I was on. Or at least that's what I think he is doing. He doesn't speak. I just stare at him, finally, he turns the page, glancing at it for a second before shrugging, then placing the book gently on the pile next to me. I fiddle with my hands in my lap, momentarily remember how long my scalp burned after he used my hair to pull me from his office into this room. I didn't want to repeat that. He leaned on the small circular desk just a few feet in front of me. he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at me condescendingly. I was sure that he could see my eyelashes quivering in my attempt to look at anything and everything but him.

"look at me Elena." He demands in a firm tone. Before thinking, I comply, already angry at myself for doing as he says.

"do you understand why I put you in here?" I feel like a child who's stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. What the hell was wrong with this man? he _kidnapped _me! and he thinks that he has any right to be judging or punishing anyone? That's laughable! I glare at him slightly and nod.

"use your words Elena." Damn him and his bossy tone.

"you don't like screaming." I said through gritted teeth.

He looks pleased. "no, I do not. I also do not like your tone right now. Fix it. we have some rules to go over." I can feel my eyebrows shoot into my hair. he doesn't wait for me to respond.

"firstly, do not try to escape." He says this like I'll listen, ha. "its pointless, I know you saw the immediate outside of my property when you arrived and let me assure you, it extends for miles. You'd more likely die of dehydration before you successfully escaped. Second, always refer to me as either Master, or Master Damon. That is all, nothing else. Third, you are mine, and mine only. I anyone in the house attempts to touch you, you tell me immediately. The only people you take orders from are myself, Kol, Ric, or Rose. You will meet rose shortly" he added as a note, then continued. " if you disobey an order from me or any of the people I have just listed, you will be punished. And it will be a lot worse than being locked in a room." He said this with a glint of anger in his eyes. "fourth, no screaming. Fifth, you will show me the respect that I demand. Do you understand these rules?" I feel numb, and angry. He is a psychopath.

"excuse me?" he says, like a grenade whose pin was just pulled out, about to explode. Uh-oh. Did I say that out loud? I stumble over my apology, "i-uh, I didn't mean to-uhh.. sorry" I finally settle for, staring at the floor so hard I was surprised I didn't burn a hole straight through the Persian rug. I hear steps and suddenly black leather shoes that probably cost more than my whole wardrobe invade my vision, calloused fingers gently pull on my chin. I look up at him. He looks perplexed.

"why were you reading these, Elena?" his voice is firm.

"I was curious." God, I sounded even smaller than I felt.

"and what did you learn from them?" he sounds like my 9th grade English teacher, Mrs. Bennet.

Before thinking, I snarkily responded. "that youre a sucky older brother." I didn't even do it to be mean. Its true, according to stefans diaries. I felt it before I registered what was happening. I hit the floor with a thud and my cheek was stinging. He'd slapped me. what the fuck. My hand flies to my cheek and I look up at him appalled.

" I suggest you start practicing thinking before you speak Elena. " he said maliciously before gripping m upper arm and pulling me out of the room, I was struggling to stay on my feet at the speed he was walking. Finally we arrived at a door. He swung in open roughly, then walked me inside. He nodded towards an armoire

"you will find everything you need in there. Shower, freshen up and dress. When you are finished, make a left out of the door then walk until to reach the stairs. Walk down them and someone will be there to tell you where to go." With that he left the room. I heard the lock on the door click behind him.


	4. dinner for two

hey guys! im so happy you all like it so far! from now on all of you who review the chapter will get a hint about whats going to happen in the next chapter ;) hope you all enjoy!

* * *

This must be his room I think as my eyes brush over the beautiful décor. The woods are deep colored shiny wood, and the ceilings are high. On the wall opposite of me there is a large stain glass window, it extended from the floor to the ceiling and had thick tan curtains hanging on each side. Behind me, beside the door I came in through was a large bookshelf on the left side, and the armoire that he'd nodded to was on the right side, next to a door that I assumed was the bathroom. I turned to the back wall, it was magnificent.

There were dressers lining the wall, and above them in the center was a flat screen mounted to the wall. All around it though was art. Paintings, drawings, pictures. In all sorts of beautifully carved frames. I finally turned back around and acknowledged the thing I was ignoring. The bed. It looked like a kings bed, that you would find in a castle, with four dark wood posts and fluffy white sheets. I almost wanted to crawl in it and nap, but I knew I had to do what Damon asked, so instead I walk to the armoire. He was right when he said I'd find anything I needed. There were clothes on the hangers on one side, and a series of drawers on the other side. I began opening them one by one, underwear, bras, perfume and makeup, jewelry, and the last drawer, I barely opened it before slamming it shut again. Lingerie. I quickly grabbed simple black panties and a matching bra before heading to the bathroom. It was every bit magnificent as the rest of the room. The floors were the same dark wood and the shower had a clear door and grey tile lining. The walls were also grey, and the sink and counter were perfect porcelain white. I opened the small door next to the shower to reveal plush towels, grabbing one and putting it on top of the toilet I climbed into the warm water. Ohh. So relaxing. I could practically feel the tension in my shoulders melting away under the shower streams. I lather some of damons soap onto a loofa and began to scrub every inch of my skin. It smelled warm, like cherries and cinnamon. After lathering my hair and shaving everything I was sad to climb out of the relaxing steam. The floor was cool on my feet and I was still enjoying my after shower sensations. I brushed my hair back into a braid down my back and brushed my teeth. With my underwear and bra on, I went to examine the clothes in the armoire. Jeans, t-shirts, sundresses, formal dresses, shorts, tanks. There was everything I could want. I assumed damon wanted me to dress semi-nice, so I chose a short lilac colored dress. It stopped mid-thigh and was slightly baggy. It had a deep v that tie in the back of my neck. The dress was beautiful. I slipped on small white sandals and followed his directions. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Ric and Kol speaking in hushed tunes, when they noticed me they both stopped talking immediately. Kol was the first to speak.

"you look beautiful, Elena. Damon will be happy to see you." He smiled a genuine smile, as if he was speaking to a fully dressed bride who was about to walk the isle.

I tried to smile back at him, but all I could muster was scrunching up the sides my mouth and staring at the floor. He gently grabbed my elbow and led my down a hallway. I complied, keeping my head down. We walked through a door and I heard a small gasp. I glanced up through my lashes. Damon was sitting at a small round table in a deep grey suit with a stark white shirt. The air left my lungs and I abruptly stopped walking. He was looking at me like I was his most prized possession. Like a piece of silver that had just been polished. I looked at the ground again, I guess that's what he thought. That I'm his possession. I walked to the table and grabbed my chair away before he had the chance to pull it out for me.

"you look beautiful Elena." He sounded condescending and I hated it. I mumbled "thank you."

"address me correctly elena." I could hear the threat in his voice as I looked up at him. I raised my chin high and set my mouth in a line. His eyebrows raised and he returned my gaze.

Finally, he spoke. "Elena. I don't think you fully understand the gravity of your situation." His voice was even as he stared at me, gauging my reaction.

"stand." I didn't comply, Instead I just stared at him. His eyes narrowed.

"why?" I asked, my voice was shaking.

"because I fucking said so." He snarled at me, I stood almost before he finished his sentence, annoyed that he could scare me into listening. He took a deep breath and exhaled scrunching his mouth to one side as though he was contemplating something. I just stared.

"come her Elena." He ordered pushing his chair back from the table with his feet. I walked slowly around the table until I was right next to him, his hand reached up to gently caress my arm. I was pretty sure I stopped breathing. Suddenly his hand was in my hair, harshly pulling me down over his knee. Oh hell no, I thought as I realized was he was about to do. I struggled in his lap, he simply pulled harder on my hair while pressing his other arm on my lower back. My neck was strained and I was pinned. I whimpered at the pain in my neck and scalp. He sighed, his grip never loosening.

"_what _am I going to do with you?" his hand on my back lowered, caressing my ass gently.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Elena, and you are going to respond immediately and honestly. Got it?" he announced casually while leaning his head to the side to look at me.

"fuck you." I breathed angrily against my teeth. Before I even had the chance to regret saying it I felt the sharp pain reverberate through my backside up my spine, I bit my lip not to scream. He was _spanking _me? what was this? The 1700's? I growled through my teeth as I heard him chuckle.

"are you going to cooperate now Elena?" his voiced sounded amused. I simply nodded. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I felt so humiliated.

"are you a virgin Elena?" sick bastard. I was sure he knew the answer to that question, why was he asking? I nodded again. I could practically feel the amusement in his eyes.

"how many boys have you kissed?"

"one." I said, remembering my ex boyfriend Klaus. We broke up after my parents died in tenth grade.

"have you ever touched yourself?" his voiced was higher, more excited when he asked this one. I clamped my mouth shut. He sent another sharp blow to my bottom and I yelped.

"answer Elena." His voice was somber.

"yes" I breathed defeated.

"hmm." He sounded satisfied.

Last question, okay beautiful?" did I really have a say in it?

"what was the first thing you thought when you saw me?" I hesitated. Damn, he was good. I know he'd know if I was lying, but I didn't want to answer. I guess I hesitated for too long because I felt a third blow, I was sore now. He wasn't being gentle in any way. I stuttered.

"I… " I took a deep breath. "I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Equally as scary as attractive." He sighed satisfied. He pulled me up from his lap.

"sit back in your seat Elena." He began to eat. I followed his lead and we finished our dinner in silence. After his servants cleared the table and poured us both glasses of wine he spoke.

"you will be sleeping in my room tonight, elena."

I shivered, "yes, master."


	5. mason

i know i told some of you that i would explain damons part in her car crash in this chapter, but instead ive decided to write a version of the story from his point of view. i'll probably add another chapter later on tonight! hope you all enjoy. as i said before, all who review get a hint at the next chapter:) feel free to give any suggestions or oppinions for what you want to see later in the story. enjoy!

* * *

I was right when I thought it was damons room. The bed still looked as lush as it did before and I wanted so badly to crawl in it. I heard damon shuffling in the bathroom and when he came out he was wearing nothing but grey-blue cotton pajama pants. They hung low on his hips and I could see his prominent V lines. Oh my.

"brush your teeth and use the restroom Elena." He said as he handed me a silk night dress. It cut off at the tops of my thighs, it was a simple shiny beige color and lined with matching lace at the edges. I felt beautiful and sexy, but when I walked in the room damon didn't even glance up from his book. Slightly disappointed, I climbed into the bed next to him. It was every bit as fluffy and comfortable as I thought it'd be. I sat up against the headboard just waiting. I cant sleep unless its pitch black, and totally silent, so I couldn't go to sleep until he finished reading. after a few minutes of patiently waiting I was annoyed. I huffed loudly to let him know I was waiting for him to be done. He looked up at me over the top of his reading glasses, eyebrows raised.

"do you need something elena?" he sounded so condescending all the fucking time. God this man was frustrating.

"I cant sleep unless its pitch black, and silent." I said matter of factly, looking down at his book. He chuckled.

"all you have to do is ask, Elena." He paused, "nicely." I stared at him for a moment. Jerk. I was tired though, so I guess he could win this time.

"master, would you please stop reading and turn off your light so I may go to sleep?" I said in a mock sweet voice. He was smirk-grinning now. I could tell he was enjoying the inner battle I had every time I spoke to him.

"sure Elena." He removed his glasses and leaned over to his nightstand to put both his glasses and book down. I watched the muscles in his bare back stretch as he leaned, and I wanted to badly to lean over and touch them. what was wrong with me? this man is a monster! He kidnapped me. and here I am, laying in his bed, practically drooling over him because of some accident of beauty. He turned, and noticed me staring. He looked pleased about it. returning to his comfortable position on the bed, he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my head. I stared at the bed.

"why wont you look at me Elena?" he said it like he knew the answer. I glanced up through my lashes. Before thinking I replied,

"you have really pretty eyes." when I realized what I said my eyes went wide and my hand shot to my mouth. He chuckled again. It was so cute, yet so condescending.

"thank you Elena."

"youre welcome." I mumbled, still looking at anything but him.

"tell me about yourself Elena. What were you majoring in?" he seemed like he genuinely wanted to know about me. what was the worst that could happen? At least I wasn't over his knee this time.

"literature. I wanted to be a writer." And now I never would be.

"what did you want to write?" his voice was different now, like we were two old friends talking. I thought about it. I never really figured that out. Everytime I started a story, I lost inspiration halfway through and gave up.

"I don't know. I wanted to be a writer because of my mom. She sort of pushed me into it, not that its not what I wanted, because it was. After she died though, I just stopped being able to finish anything I started." My voice cracked slightly when I said "mom." I felt his fingers gently on my chin, willing me to look up at him. His eyes looked sad.

"you wont be sad forever, Elena." I just nodded and wiped away an escaped tear. He pulled me closer to his body so I was laying on his chest, his hands were tangled in my hair, gently brushing through it.

"what did you want to do with your life?" I mellowed over this one for a second.

"I wanted to graduate. Become a writer. Have a fairytale wedding that I would look back on and laugh at in fifty years." I giggled. "I wanted kids. Two boys and a girl. Their names were going to bee grayson margaret, and Miranda, after my parents and sister, and Jonathon, after my great grandfather." I was openly crying now. Not sobbing, just letting small tears escape down my face.

"those are beautiful names, elena." He remarked softly.i glanced up at him, he was a beautiful man. at least, on the outside. I sighed.

"I wanted a dog, too. A big white fluffy one. I was going to name him Mason. I don't know what breed he'd be. Something big, and scary. Something that could protect me from all the things that go bump in the night." I was giggling while saying this. I was definitely overtired. I could feel him giggling underneath me.

He sighed, sombered. "I promise you Elena, once you learn to submit, and respect me. I will make all of your dreams come true." Was he saying he wanted to marry me? that's crazy, hes crazy. Why would I marry the man who kidnapped me? though, right now, he seemed less like a kidnapped and more like a friend. Still, I didn't reply.

"my parents are dead." I said, matter of factly.

He tensed slightly underneath me, maybe that made him uncomfortable. oh well, I kept going.

"we were driving home, they had picked me up from a party after my boyfriend, Klaus, and I got into an argument. I was in the tenth grade. I don't remember much of it. we were going over wicker bridge. I just remember hearing a loud bang, then the car swerved. There was a lot of yelling, then there was nothing. I passed out under the water, but when I woke up, I was laying n a hospital bed, an orphan. I had a little sister, Margaret. She was only 5. She'd barely had a chance to live, and yet I survived and she didn't." I was sobbing now, I think I felt tears falling on me from his eyes, but his grip on my body was so tight I could look up. We stayed up all night, talking about everything about me. He was like a closed book though, dodging questions about himself. Finally around 4am, I drifted to sleep, peacefully laying on his chest. His hands, tangled in my hair, and his lips brushing me ears as they softly whispered.

"goodnight Elena."

When I awoke, the clock read 8am. Damon was nowhere to be found. I groggily scrambled out of bed to complete my morning routine. Shower, brush hair, brush teeth, dress. After that I gingerly walked down stairs for some much needed coffee. When I arrived in the kitchen however, damon was at the breakfast bar, reading a newspaper, in Spanish. And sipping black coffee. At his feet was a small crate with a blanket overtop. He looked up at me and smiled,

"happy birthday, Elena." He said nodding to the crate. How did he know it was my birthday? How did I forget it was my birthday? I walked to the crate cautiously and pulled off the blanket. Opening the door, out shot a small, fluffy white puppy. Wearing a collar that read "mason."


	6. run

As the small white bundle of joy launched itself out at me I fell to the floor in a heap, little fluffy licks landed on my face and I couldn't help but laugh! Glancing up at damon, I saw he was laughing too. I took the little creature securely into my arms to examine him, his ears were pointing, and he looked rather wolflike, he was absolutely adorable. I'd never seen this breed before, but I told damon I wanted something big, so I imagined he would grow and soon I wouldn't be able to hold him like he was a baby anymore. I nuzzled my face into him, his little tongue hang out of his mouth and he seemed happy. Gently I put him down and rushed up to catch damon In a grateful hug.

"thank you damon, I love him." I said with a sincere smile. He gave me a lopsided grin,

"im glad you do, just because its your birthday I will let that slip pass, but don't do it again." He ended in a serious tone, then, looking above my head at something, or someone, behind me, "rose, will you please get Elena coffee?" I turned swiftly to face the person I didn't even notice before, a blush staining my cheeks.

"hello" I said with a small wave.

"hello Elena" she said with an accent, maybe brittish? "its wonderful to finally meet you. Happy birthday." She said handing me a hot mug of coffee. I nodded my thanks and gingerly sat on the floor pulling mason into my lap, he fell asleep instantly, his fur tickling the exposed skin from my shorts. I sipped my coffee quietly petting my new little guy. When I looked up, damon was staring at me with a small smirk.

"what?" I ask in a small voice, he had a hair trigger temper that I didn't feel like setting off.

"nothing, its just.." he paused, chuckling, "youre adorable." I blushed and gave him a small smile, tucking my hair behind my ear and stroking the sleeping mason in my lap.

After a slight pause he said "so Elena, it is your birthday. What would you like to do today?" I thought about it for a moment, sure that he wouldn't comply to my request, but it was worth a shot.

"can we go somewhere? I'd like to get out of this house for a little while." Damon mulled this over for a few seconds before replying.

"sure, I know just the place. Give mason to rose, she will have someone take care of him. Then go upstairs and get ready, jeans and tank will do." I complied with his instructions, excited to leave the house for once. I practically barreled straight into him from running down the steps, he laughed and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"excited?" he said with a playful smirk

"ecstatic" I replied, correcting him. He grabbed my upper arm and led me out the doors.

"so Elena, im sure you understand that there are rules you have to comply with. Going outside is a privelage you do not want to lose. If you try to escape, or get help in any way, I will know. I will find you. And I will punish you. Severely." The threat in his voice was enough to send a chill through my bones. I simply nodded at him.

"Yes master." He seemed pleased. We arrived at the side of the house, there was a large garage and I was sure that he owned more than one car. He punched a code into a small alarm pad by the garage door and it began opening. Inside was a few of the most beautiful cars Id ever seen. The one that we walked towards however was my favorite. It wasn't the most expensive or fancy car in the garage, but it sure was pretty. A jet black 2011 jaguar XJ. I had one like It back home, it was my moms, she left it to me in her will, but I rarely used it. They were exactly the same with the exception of the color, mine was red. He glanced up, admiring me, admiring his car.

"you like?" his question was genuine, yet playful.

I smirked, "I have one just like it, only in red." He smiled to himself.

"I know." Of course he knows. He knows everything. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself in. once he was in the car we sped off. Damon was an excellent driver, weaving through cars like he was in a Jason statham movie. Of course, I would expect no less. It occurred to me that I had no idea what damon did for a living. Should I ask? He'd probably have told me already if he wanted me to know, right? I asked anyway.

"what do you do?" I probably didn't word that very well. He looked at me sideways raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"like, for a living?" I explained, he nodded in understanding, the corners of his beautiful moth pulling up into a small smirk.

"I doubt you would classify what I do as a living, but im an arms dealer. I get the weapons cheap from overseas, then sell them expensively to the better part of the Russian mob." That made sense. I figured he was like a mob boss or something, arms dealer is pretty close. I nodded at him then melted back into silence, studying my surroundings. It was pretty rural, sand extending for miles on one side of the road, and woods on the other side. I'd probably die of starvation if I tried to escape from his house, so this outing would be my only chance. I had to try. We finally pulled up to a large building, but building was probably too harsh a word. It seemed like a hotel, with intricate Spanish designs and an overhang help up by columns. Damon pulled the car up to a valet boy. He got out strolling to my side to let me out before the valet boy had a chance to. I always had a soft spot for things like that, possessive, protective, adorable. I grabbed his hand gingerly. Im glad I'd only loosely followed his "tank" suggestion. this hotel was georgous. I imagine itd give some of new yorks best a run for their money. Still, I felt underdressed in my silky shirt. It was form fitting and off white with a small black zipper down the front that started in the middle of my well displayed cleavage and extended to my navel. I felt a possessive hand on the small of my back and warm breath whisper in my ear,

"don't fidget love, you look magnificent." The words, which should have sent a shiver down my spine, instead gave me a little bit more confidence. Gripping my hand, damon led me inside. The walls were painted a burnt orange color, and the floors were white marble. There was a huge fountain in the center of the lobby, and off to the right was an obviously expensive restaurant. I looked around nervously, I didn't belong here. Obviously though, damon did. Wherever he went there were people nodding his direction or mumbling something like

"welcome ." or "hello sir." I didn't realize I hadn't known his last name until I heard the hostess at the restaurant roll it off her Spanish tongue, and straight through her plump red lips. She gave him a knowing smile and I was sure they had slept together at some point, damon just brushed her off, pulling me into him by my waist and replying sharply,

"table for _two,_ rebekkah." She looked annoyed as she grabbed two menus and sat us in a corner table, obviously the most private table they had. After several visits from chefs, owners, and random business men I was bored of hearing damon talk business, or hearing people schmooze over him like he was a king. I was annoyed that they were all ignoring my presence, and that he was allowing them to. Damon didn't let me decide on my own food, of course. He'd ordered me chardonnay and himself bourbon, then both of us mushroom ravioli in a creamy wine sauce. I had to admit, I was glad he'd ordered it because it was delicious. By the time we both finished I felt overfull and groggy, I slid out of my chair to find the bathroom but before I could move there was an iron grip on my wrist.

"where do you think youre going?"

"I have to pee." I murmed, feeling small under his suspicious gaze. He thought about it for a minute before nodding, and motioning for rebekkah to come here.

"bekkah, would you please show my lovely guest where the ladies room is? And make sure she _returns._" He said the last part looking pointedly at me. I nodded solemnly and said,

"yes master." Grabbing rebekkahs extended hand and not looking up at him. She led me to a large open bathroom, one side was lined with windows, they all had sheer curtains covering them though. I walked into one of the stalls, I genuinely had to pee, and if my plan worked I didn't know where I'd find my next bathroom. When I was done and id washed my hands and dried them, rebekkah pulled on my arm to go. She was bothering me, so I said.

"wait, I have to check the mirror first, you know, damon expects his girl to look her best." I earned a nasty glare from her. she stomped out of the room annoyed. What an idiot. Quickly I ran to check if the windows were locked, they weren't. it was only about a five foot fall, and seeing as I used to be a cheerleader, getting out of the window and onto the ground was no hard feet. From there it was all woods. I ran as fast as I could, not chancing a glance back.

* * *

I must have ran miles. At least, that's what it felt like. My legs, abs, and lungs all felt like they were on fire. My vision kept getting blurred with black polkadots and I thought I was going to throw up, or pass out, or both. The heat was unimaginable. I collapsed on the forrest floor and tried to calm my breathing, closing my eyes for a brief moment. _Crack_. Uh oh. Was that a twig? I opened my eyes just in time to see four gorillas of men standing above me.

"well well well, what do we have here?" one of them said. If words had voices, his voice would have went with the word "sinister."

"maybe she's a stray? Or an esaped slave?" the one was brute.

"shes got to be an escaped slave, she was definitely running from something." This was was slithery.

I didn't even have the strength to speak, all I could do was give them a panicked stare and whimper as one of them hoisted me over his shoulder, sinister, I think it was, and said,

"oh well, shes free game now. Lets take her to the auction house. A slave this beautiful will sell for quite the pretty penny.

"damon" I weakly mumbled, before fainting.


	7. The Grimm Brothers

hey guys! just to clarify, in a review, someone was confused about whether or not elena looked like nina, from the show, or had blonde hair and blue eyes from the book. let me just say **this is one hundred percent from the show.** elena does look like nina and damon does look like ian. the jeremy margaret switch up is because i plan to introduce jeremy later in the story, and also i didnt want a mob of angry fangirls hating me because i killed off jeremy :) the small details derived from the book are for my own personal entertainment. theres a pretty big one in this chapter, can anyone catch it? ;) as always please please review! those of you who do will get a preview to the next chapter. again, i dont own anything, sadly. :(

* * *

I woke up to the overwhelming smell of leather, and shivering from the cold. Opening my eyes, I found myself laying on a black leather couch in what appeared to be an office. It had deep red walls with black trim, a large desk towards the back, the couch im on facing the desk, and a single black door, directly behind the couch. It was a small space, but you could tell everything in it cost a lot of money. The desk was mahogany, and on the right corner was a huge black monitor, with a slim matching keyboar, and on the left, was a similar monitor, only there was no keyboard. It was probably video surveillance. The door abruptly opened and in walked a man, dressed in a form fitting matte black suit. He was slim, and average height. I think hes Japanese, his eyes were slanted and a beady shade of black, and his long jet black hair was gelled back, but you could see the fire red tips gathering at the base of his neck. He walked with purpose, chest our, chin up, hands securely clasped behind his back. He didn't say anything, or even acknowledge my presence. He simply sat down at his desk, and fiddled with the mouse. A few minutes passed by of him ignoring me, and me awkwardly staring. I tried to speak, and ask him what he wanted from me, but he simply put a hand up to signal that I should be quiet, without even looking up from the monitor. Finally, the door opened once more, and two people walked in this time, the man stood and nodded at them. One of them was brute, from the forest, and one of them I did not know. It was a girl, she must have been related to the man in the black suite cause they had the exact same face, and jet black hair. Hers fell to her waist, and she too had crimson tips. Her dress was rather revealing. It was the same matte black of her brothers suit, and it had a deep V neck that stopped just an inch above her navel, and the hem stopped mid thigh. She stood next to her brother, while brute stood behind the couch I was sitting on, they were encircling me. like they were the predators, and I was their prey. I swallowed hard. The man with the red tipped hair's mouth turned up into a small one sided smirk. He walked towards me, slowly. I wanted to back away, but there was nowhere to go. His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my chin in a bruising grip, I clawed at his hands and tried to shake him off, but I wasn't strong enough, he just tightened his grip and leaned in further. He seemed to be examining me, turning my face from side to side.

"shes.. precious." He finally said, each word rolling off his tongue.

"my _name _is Elena, and I demand you let me go! Right now!" I yelled at him with as much courage as I could muster. They all just laughed at me and brushed it off.

"welcome to the Grimms Brothers Auction house, eeelena." He exaggerate the E. I loved it when Damon did that, because he had a voice of velvet, but when this man did it, it just bothered me. I raised my eyebrows at the man, grim brothers auction house? He ignored my confused expression and looked up at brute.

"take her to be prepared for auction, a girl like this will sell rather well if prepared correctly."

"yes master sin." The man replied, "madame mai." He nodded at both of them before roughly grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. Sin and Mai? What kind of weird ass names where those? I stumbled over myself as the man turned many corners, finally reaching a room, and shoving open the door. It looked like the inside of a high class spa. He shoved me towards a girl and said "prepare her for auction." Before leaving. I looked the girl up and down, she was probably my age, with light brown skin, small lips and big eyes. she was smaller than me, but seemed kind. She didn't speak, she simply grabbed my hand and led me to a steamy room, with small open cubicles for showers. She motioned for me to undress, and I just stared at her, waiting for her to leave.

"please, it will be much easier if you help me. I do not want either of us to get in trouble." Her voice was small, and her eyes downcast. I sighed, feeling bad for the girl, and complied. She'd scrbbed, shaved, and shampoos every possible surface on my body twice before I was finally able to get out, when I did, she handed me a plush white robe, and pulled me to a rown of vanity mirrors. I sat and allowed her to brush through my knots, then blow them dry, into silky brown waves. Then, she turned me around and applied an ample amount of eyeliner, mascara, and blood red lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, her handiwork was good, but I didn't look quite like myself. My brown eyes were no longer shiny and full of like, they were dull and tired, and despite my red lipstick, you could tell that my lips were dry and cracked. She again grabbed my hand, this time leading me to racks and racks of clothes. They were all long flowy gowns. She didn't even search for one, she knew exactly the one to pick. It was beautiful, an off white lace corset bodice, with a flowy white skirt and silver close-toed heels. Once I was dressed, she held me by my shoulder at arms length to admire her work.

"what are they going to do with me?" I asked, my voice quivering. She looked at me like her heart just broke for me before replying, "sell you." I gasped, bringing my freshly manicured hand to my mouth.

"but.. but.. I already have a master! Damon, Damon Salvatore!" I couldn't help myself, I was panicking and couldn't stop. "i- I know I shouldn't have ran but I was scared! just tell them! let me tell them!" her eyes were wide, and her hand over her mouth. Before she could speak though, the three men from the woods walked in dragging me out, screaming. I felt a sharp prick in my arm, and my vision went black.

I reawoke groggy from the drugs. I was laying in a glass box. It had a white silk cushion at the bottom and small holes on the side. Then it hit me. its not a box. It's a coffin. _Grim brothers_. Im all dolled up like snow white for a bunch of creeps with fairytale fetishes. I shivered. There were beautiful wildflowers all around me in an ornate design with small red apples adorning them. someone had folded my hands on my chest, tucking a small bouqet of red roses in them. I was never the claustrophobic type, but I was beginning to panic. Looking around I could tell that I was on a small platform, or table, there were tons more "coffins" all around me, and at least three men circling each. There were four circling mine, watching in awe as I panicked beneath their crawling gaze. I could faintly hear a voice say,

"would you like to try her out, elijah?" to the man on my far right. He had thick dirty blond hair, and a strong bone structure. The voice belonged to that sin guy. Elijah nodded, and I heard a shuffle of keys, before the lid to my coffin opened. I tried to sit up, only to realize I couldn't. there were chains, at my ankles, knees, just below my bust, and neck. Someone hand sewn the sleeves of my dress to the bodice as well, because my arms wouldn't move. I was stuck.

"spred your legs sweetheart." The man elija commanded softly, I didn't comply, not that I could have if I wanted to. I set my eyes in a glare at him and try to will the tears falling down the sides of my faces to go back in. they didn't. elijas mouth twitched up like he was going to snarl, but he didn't make a sound, his had came up as if he were about to strike me. I clamed by eyes tightly shut and braced myself for the blow. It never came. I heard yelling and crashing, and three gunshots. I opened my eyes to damon staring down at me like he was about to cry.

"don't be scared love, Im a good aim." I didn't understand him until he pulled his gun from the waist of his jeans and aimed it at the coffin. My eyes widened.

"damon, no! no im sorry I ran! Don't please!" it came out as a scared cry, but again I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow. I heard the shots, and felt an immediate release of pressure. He'd shot the chains. How the hell did he do that without hitting me? I didn't ask, though I scrambled up, now sobbing. He cut the sleaves of my dress from my should and pulled my arms out, ripping the small seem that attatched it to the bodice, and discarding it on the ground. I lept out at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, crying into the crook of his neck.

"im sorry, im so sorry. I'll never ever do it again. I'll follow your rules. I promise, master. Just please take me home." He stiffened slightly at my accidentally calling his house my home. But he didn't say anything he simply rubbed my back and kissed my forhead. He changed my position so he was cradling me in his arms.

"shut your eyes Elena." I did as I was told, burying my face into his neck, not wanting to see what he did to the people who took me.

"lets go." He said in a clipped voice. He was angry, I could tell. But he was holding me gently and stroking my hair as we walked.

"I felt arms put a blanket on top of me and looked up to see kol.

"thank you." I murmered greatfully, he nodded and gave me a weak smile. I assumed the footsteps behind us were ric, but I didn't try to look. I nuzzled back into damons chest and pulled him closer, or tried to anyway. it was impossible.

"its okay elena, im right here." I nodded and continued to cry into his chest all the way home.


	8. kiss and tell

guys! im so so sorry it took so long to update! life has been hectic. i know ive been neglecting of all my reviewers. but i promise anyone who reviews this chapter, and those of you who have reviewed before are getting a very special treat later today. enjoy!

* * *

The car ride home was silent, with the exception of my sobs, and Damon's whispered comforts. I stared out the deeply tinted windows of damons jag, not wanting to look at him. The rain was coming down so hard you could barely see the droplets anymore, it was just a sheet of cold water.

The rain usually relaxes me, but all I can think about is damons soft hands on me. They were electrifying every cell in my body. I wanted to squirm out of his touch, because the anxiousness in my stomach was getting to be too much. But I just couldn't get myself to do it. kol stopped the car in front of the house so we could get inside, and not have to walk all the way around from the garage. It was only about a five foot distance, but by the time we barged through the front door, we were both soaked from head to toe. It was cold in the house, like always, and I could feel the goose bumps forming on my skin, my teeth were chattering and I was almost positive my lips were blue.

Damon didn't waste any time, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he gracefully took the steps two at a time. I briefly wondered where we were going, but it really didn't matter. Im with damon. Im safe. We turned the corner into his room and then one more to his large bathroom. He set me gently on my feet, turning me away from him so that he could unlace my corset. I was facing the mirror now, and the person I saw was not me. my skin was pale and pinched from the harsh light, my eyes were tired and lifeless and rimmed with the remnants of black eyeliner, and my lips were cracked and though the lipstick was still mostly in place, you ccould tell they were quivering. Damon, finally finishing his job, slid the dress down my body. We simultaneously gasped. There were small bruises everywhere. Some, littering my right ribs from where I fell in the woods, some on my arms from brutes grip on me, and small chain patters going across every section of my body, except for my neck, from being in the coffin. Damon gently ran his fingers over my ribs. He pulled my body back into his, and rested his face into my neck. I could feel a slight wetness from tears, but I knew he'd never let me see them. I felt the soft tickle of his peck-kisses, before he looked up, eyes fresh. He grabbed my hips, turning me towards the already-on shower. I had to suppress a moan as I stepped in, the water felt amazing. Warm and calming.

I reached to unhook my bra, but felt cold hands stop me, I turned to see damon, fully dressed, just outside the shower. I walked forward slightly, annoyed. I grasped the buttons at the top of his shirt, my cold fingers fumbling to unbutton them. his hands gently clasped around mine, I looked up at him. He looked sad, does he not want me? my eyes brimmed with tears, and I dropped my hands from him, turning away. i heard ruffling behind me, but I didn't look to see what it was. damons strong hands came to my hips, pushing me ever so slightly forward, and I heard the sound of the shower door closing behind him. I tried to turn, but his hands on my hips wouldn't let me. the soft smell of apples filled the air, and his hands were suddenly in my hair, massaging my scalp, and cleaning away all the dirt and bad memories. I leaned back into him, wanting to feel more of his skin, but he turned me around, suddenly. I was too close to him to be able to get a good look, but I could see the muscles in his chest, and I could certaintly see his big blue eyes, and taunting lips. He backed me into the water just enough so that he could rinse the shampoo from my hair, I rested my forehead on his chest while he did so, just taking him in. my hands were at his waist, pulling him towards me, but his skin was slippery, and his body wouldn't move unless he wanted to. He didn't budge.

He took a small step back, I glanced down his body, and felt the air leave my lungs. He was gorgeous. From head to toe. His torso was nothing but muscle that led to the v of his hips. He was very well endowed, and very aroused. His legs were pure muscle. I wanted so badly to touch every inch of him. I glanced back up, he was staring at me with a grin. He'd caught me checking him out. I bit my lip and looked away. he chuckled, and pressed his body into mine. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest, hips to hips. I was finding it very difficult to think straight. The atmosphere changed ever so slightly, it was less playful, or light. It was serious. He grabbed the loofa behind my back and began to lather it with cinnamon scented soap. I looked up at him annoyed, biting my lip, I took the loofa, and im one hand held his palm open for me, and In the other, scraped the soap of the loofa and into his hand. When id finished my task I gently pressed his palm to the flat of my stomach and looked up at him. His eyes looked happy and understanding, he nodded shutting his eyes for just a split second. His hands began to move on my body, over my hips, up my spine and neck, over my shoulders. He hesitated for the smallest of moments before continuing over my breasts, spending a good amount of time gently lathering each one. Then he bent, onto his knees. His eyes were just above my navel, I shivered at the sight of him. He hooked one strong arm around my hips, and in the other began to lather up and down my legs, around the back of my hips, and over the swell of my butt. He stood, when he had finished his job, I noticed the loss of his hands on me just a bit too much. i was so thankful to him for saving me. he finally spoke, for the first time since we got home.

"back at the auction house.."he paused, breathing deeply, "when I went to shoot the chains." He looked at me, knowing I would know the rest of his question. He wants to know if I thought he was going to shoot me.

"yes." I replied, shortly. He looked sad, and angry.

"why?" his voice was slightly more urgent, I didn't want him to get angry with me. Not tonight.

"I'm just.. I thought.. I thought that you were getting tired of dealing with me, and-and you were angry. And Im just property you don't.. I mean-" I didn't know how to finish what I was saying, but I didn't need to. Damons lips crashed hard into mine, his hands, one tangled into my wet hair, and the other pushing the small of my back into him. I whimpered into the kiss. It was so good, but so wrong. his lips moved slow but strong, with an urgency of need. He pushed me back into the shower wall, his body pressed to mine so tightly I thought id suffocate. My hands moved to his hips, and hair. I used his silky locks to pull him more into me, and I dug my nails into the back of his waist, on instinct. He growled into my mouth before biting my bottom lip, then sucking it slightly, while planting small peck kisses to soothe the sting. I moaned into his mouth, pressing against him, trying to get closer. He was a magnificent kisser, clearly dominant and hard, but slow and patient. He pulled away slightly and I whimpered in protest, his lips formed a small smile before he swooped me into his arms, my legs around his waist. He walked us to the bed, never disconnecting our lips. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh from where I lay beneath him, I quivered. Would it hurt? Would he be gentle? His hand looped under my back, pulling us farther up on the bed, my head rested on the pillows, and his hips rested between my legs. His kiss was growing more urgent, then, he suddenly pulled away. panting, and scrambling off the bed. I sat up, grabbing the sheet to cover myself, and climbing towards him.

"whats wrong?" even I could hear the blatant hurt in my voice. He looked frazzled, and his face was scrunched, like someone had just taken a hammer to his heart.

"I killed your parents." My mind went blank, but I think I might have punched him in the face.


	9. Death in the family

hope you all enjoy! please please review! :)

* * *

Damon staggered back, his hand flying to his jaw in disbelief. I didn't give him a moment to spare, I lunged for him, my hands aiming for his hair. hes faster than me though, and caught my wrists mid air. I struggle against him screaming. So words, just yells of anger.

"Elena calm down. Calm down! Just LISTEN!" he kept shouting over and over. I was way past listening, I was in attack mode.

"you fucking MONSTER! I can't believe you! I hate you. I HATE you!" I screamed at him through my sobs, giving up trying to physically harm him, as I realized I had no hope. I collapsed to the ground, hugging my knees and just sobbed. I trusted him. I kissed him. His feet were right in front of me, his hands brushed against my hair. I jerked away.

"just kill me or whatever you plan to do. Im done. Don't ever touch me again." He stood and walked away. I didn't bother to look up at him. I heard the door click shut and I knew I was alone. How could he? I thought he genuinely cared about me. why would anyone want to kill me parents? How did he even do it? Our car went off a bridge. That's pretty hard to fake. Why. I just want to know _why._ And Margaret, poor Margaret. Thinking about my baby sister only served to worsen my sobs.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep crying, until I woke up on the bed, with red and puffy eyes. someone had moved me here. I know I was on the floor. Im sure it was damon, coming to check on me. I don't want to see his face right now. Or ever again. Thinking about how much I trusted him, and how guilty I felt for leaving him was making me sick to my stomach. The clock on the nightstand read 6am. I don't think anyone will be awake. Damon usually doesn't wake until 8. I climb out of bed cautiously walking downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw rose, with her back to me, at the stove cooking something. I was about to turn and walk away when she turned around. Her face turned up into a genuine smile.

"goodmorning Elena."

"morning." I mumbled shortly. nothing about any of this was good.

"you look like you could use some coffee. " she said, pouring water into the coffee machine. I nod at her, and lean against the counter.

"what did he do this time?" rose asks, I look up at her. can she tell something is wrong?

"your eyes are still puffy from crying, and youre awake two hours before normal so you didn't sleep in the same room. And you're walking like a cat trying to avoid someone." I guess she was right. I didn't know how to respond, though. Does she know? I wonder if everyone knows.

"he- uhh.." my throat constricted. The words wouldn't come out. She stared at me for a moment before nodding in understanding, then looking at the ground.

"he told you." She knew. I nodded at her.

"yeah. He told me." she looked back up at me, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Elena, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear. And even harder for you to do. But you need to give him a chance to explain. There is a lot more to this than you know." The tears were falling now. He didn't deserve a chance to explain. He deserves to die, like my parents did. Like Margaret did. Like I almost did.

"what, rose? What could he possibly tell me that could make it okay? He killed my whole family. I mean Margaret.." I paused, taking a deep breath, "she was just a child.. and he- he killed her. hes a cold blooded murderer." I gave her a sharp look. "and nothing more." She nodded, still wiping tears.

"damon loves you Elena. There are things he wont tell you because of that. Because he doesn't want to hurt you. But you need to take a look into your parents past." My eyebrows furor. My father was a doctor, and my mother was a stay-at-home mom. What could they possibly have done to warrant being murdered? I heard a door swing open behind me, and I swung around to see who it was. damon.

"whats going on, whats wrong?" he asked the both of us, rose began to speak, but I tuned her out. I ran past damon and out the kitchen door.

"Elena!" they both called out after me. I ignored it, running upstairs to stefans room. I don't think anyone will look for me there, but just in case, I locked the door.

My stomach was growling and I knew id break to get food soon if I didn't find something to distract myself. Id been sitting on stefans floor all day. I got up and stretched my tight muscles with a yawn. him room was filled with clutter. There had to be something entertaining. His diaries! I remember, as I pull open the door to the armoire, and grab a random one. I open the front flap. Its marked its marked two years ago. The year my parents died. I brush through the pages until I found the ones dated November, the month we crashed, and began to read.

_ November 2__nd__, 2010_

_Damon doesn't want me to go to this deal. He says it will be dangerous. I told him that trevor would never let his men hurt one of us, but he said he had a bad feeling. He eventually relented, so this is the last entry I will write before I leave. Things around here are getting pretty sad. I know damon is lonely, he just wont say anything. He swears he is past his hatred for me about our mother, but sometimes I don't know. He looks out for me more than anyone else. I don't know where I'd be without him. I told him I want to come on this op with us, it being my first time, but he said he cant. Something about the Grimm Brothers hunting in his territory. I understand, Damon has always despised them. I'm not quite sure why, hes always been sensitive about things involving women. Rose jokes that its because he has mommy issues, which I guess Is true. I just wish he'd find someone, you know? He deserves to be happy. Kol is calling me to leave. I'll write when I get back _

_-stefan _

I turn the page, to see what happened when he got back, but it was blank. All of the rest were blank. I wonder what happened to him. But I do know one thing, Stefan is wrong. he deserves to be miserable. I hear a knock on the door and freeze,

"Elena.. I know youre in there.. please come out so I can explain." I don't answer. "look I promise you, once im done, you can lock yourself back in there if you want, and I'll leave you alone. Just please hear me out." He sounded like he was going to cry. I walk cautiously to the door, unlocking it, then jumping back a few feet, waiting for him to enter. He opens the door slowly, probably waiting for me to jump out and attack him, but I don't. hes in full view now. His dark hair is mussed, and there are bags under his eyes. he probably slept less than I did last night. He steps towards me and I instinctively back up.

"I wont touch you, I promise." He tries to assure me. he nods towards the bed, and I sit on the edge, and wait for him to speak. He sits a few feet away from me, his eyes blank, like he's remembering.

"you already know that this," he motions to the whole room, "belonged to my little brother, Stefan." I nod. "he died." His eyes filled with tears, and his voice cracked. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, he continued.

"your father killed him. Shot him in the back." I gasped, he was wrong. my father could never do something like that, he was a wonderful man! how dare damon!

"I know that you think that's absurd, and I understand that they were you parents, and you think the world of them. and to you they were probably great people. But to me, they are traitorous monsters. They took the only family I had left." He sounded angry now.

"youre wrong. my father would never do that." He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. Shaking his head.

"hold on." He said, getting up and leaving the room. He came back just a minute later, with a laptop and a disk. I watched him silently as he inserted the disk. A grey screen popped up, then a video began to play. I recognized the place immediately. It was my familys lake house. Well, it was mine now. Everything was willed to me and Margaret, but now that shes dead. Its all mine. My mother, father, and uncle john were all there, sitting at the dining room table. They looked anxious. My mother was twiddling her thumbs, my father was playing with something and john was blank faced and still. There wasn't any sound, but by the way they all jerked their heads in the direction of the door, I guessed someone had just knocked. My mother slid out of her seat to let the someone in. it was actually three someones. I recognized the first two as ric and kol, and there was a third I didn't know. Im assuming it was Stefan. He bore a small resemblance to damon. The same roman sculpture cheekbones, the same muscular build, and the same full lips. they all seemed at ease, kol was carrying a briefcase. They sat at the table and talked briefly, before kol slid a paper to my father, who gingerly picked up a pen and signed it. kol nodded, and they all got up and shook hands, ready to leave. Kol and ric turned first, halfway out the door when my father pointed a gun at stefans turned back. I gasped, not ready to see what happens next, but I knew I had to. There was a small white flash and Stefan collapsed to the ground, ric dropped to resuscitate him, by nothing was happening, kol held a gun out to my father, who never lowered his. They exchanged a few words before kol and ric left, carrying stefans body with them. the screen went black.

I hadn't realized it, but my hand was over my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up. Everything I know about my parents is a lie. I looked up at damon, who was silently sobbing.

"im sorry.. I didn't.." he nodded before I finished my sentence. I don't know who to believe anymore, I don't know who to trust. But there was a nagging in my stomach, telling me to trust damon.


	10. Tension

i know i know, this chapter is ridiculously short. im so so sorry guys! ive been swamped lately but i promise i will make the next chapter extra extra long! p.s. dont worry, the next chapter WILL continue EXACTLY where this one leads off ;)

* * *

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. There were so many things going through my head, I thought I was going to self destruct. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he spoke.

"come, we will get some breakfast." He said calmly, grabbing my hand. I let him take it, and lead me to the kitchen. He nodded towards the small breakfast bar, letting go of my hand. I sat and watched him. He was gathering ingredients to cook something. I didn't pay attention to what. my mind drifted. This really was a beautiful house. I briefly remembered the first time I saw this kitchen. Oh!

"wheres mason?" I asked, urgently. He glanced up at me and chuckled.

" I was wondering when you'd ask. You were very fragile the night I brought you home. I wanted you to relax, not be riled up. So I had him set up with a cage in kol's room. Hes been training him." He explained.

"can I see him?" I asked.

"yes beautiful, of course you can. But after you eat." I nodded. That's reasonable. He slid a cup of coffee in front of me.

"drink." I complied. The coffee woke me up instantly, it felt warm going down my throat.

i involuntarily moaned at the feeling of it. I heard a small crash and looked up, damon was looking at me, a cup, unbroken, at his feet. His eyes were filled with desire, his lips were slightly and he looked like he wanted to move but couldn't. I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable. I looked down at my coffee and ignored his presence. A few minutes of silence passed, the tension in the room was so thick I could cut through it with a spoon. A plastic spoon. I couldn't tell if it was because of the secrets he'd indulged me, or the look he gave me. suddenly a plate of hot pancakes was in front of my face. I looked up and damon handed me a fork, I began to greedily eat. Halfway through the pancakes I heard a small condescending chuckle, I glance up at damon, hes looking at me with appreciation.

"you eat like a man," im sure my face was bright red, but I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"shut up! Theyre good." I giggled. He laughed brightly. His smile took me back. Obviously I know that damon is a gorgeous man, but smiling like that. He doesn't usually smile. His teeth were perfectly white, and his eyes were bright and clear as day. His smile was genuine, but pulled slightly to one side more than the other. Suddenly I wasn't eating, and he wasn't laughing. we were staring at eachother, the tension higher than ever. But this time, I knew what type of tension it was. I felt myself being pulled towards him, like a magnet, his lips were on mine, devouring me. My hands went to his neck, his, my waist. I was stumbling under his strong push, he pushed me roughly against a wall, I moaned into his mouth. His hands were everywhere, running up and down my body, grabbing, pulling, caressing. He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting on mine, we were both breathing heavily.

He kissed me again, this time less urgent, he mumbled.

"my room.." I nodded slightly in approval,

"bed" once again, I nodded.

Suddenly we were moving, I wasn't paying attention, but we ran into a lot of things. He slammed me against another wall, no, not wall. Door, it opened, and I almost fell backwards, but damons arm was wrapped securely around the small of my back, supporting me. my hands were on his shirt, unbuttoning it, wanting to feel all of his skin. I pushed it off his shoulders, and he let it fall to the ground, bringing his hands back up to tangle in my hair.

He pushed me down on the bed gently, and crawled on top of me. I was wearing a simple nightgown that stopped at the top of my thighs. His hands were at the hem, pulling it up, I wasn't wearing underwear. Or a bra. he pulled back and looked down at me appreciatively. I felt my cheeks burning, and protested, pulling the sheets to cover myself, he ripped the sheet from my hand.

"shush princess, youre breathtaking." His voice was breathless. I bit my lip, nervous.

He blinked.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this?" his voice was sincere, but his eyes were full of carnal desire. I knew if I wanted to stop, id have to say it now. But it didn't matter to me, because I don't want to stop. Now now, not ever.

"im sure." He nodded, and leaned in.


	11. For The First Time

Okay guys, i know this chapter is also short, but it was definitely one of my favorites. please please please review! you dont know how inspiring you all are! i hope you enjoy!

* * *

I leaned into his kiss, it was slow and gentle. I could tell he was trying to be soft, despite how badly he wanted to be rough. And I was thankful for it. his movements were slow and patient, he ran his palms up and down the outside of my thigh, over my hip, and back again. While the other hand was rested on the bed next to me, propping him up. He disconnected to plant small butterfly kisses down the length of my neck, and over my collarbone. It tickled slightly, I let out the tiniest of giggles, hoping he wouldn't hear, but of course, he did. I felt his small smile against my skin as he paused, leaning up to nip at my bottom lip. I giggled again, nipping his back.

His lips drew up into a happy smirk, and he continued his work on my neck, one hand trailing up my body, to caress my chest. I moaned softly when the pad of his thumb brushed over my nipple. It was a sensation I had never experienced before, it was electrifying. He pulled and circled one, before moving to give the other equal attention. I was putty in his hands at this point, and I was sure he knew it. his lips moved up to the sensitive spot just below my ear and softly kissed it, just before he whispered,

"relax Elena. I wont hurt you." I hadn't even realized how tense my body was until he said it, but hearing his voice calmed me immediately. I relaxed my muscles and gently pulled his face just above mine.

"I trust you." I told him, staring into his eyes. I could see a kaleidoscope of emotions flicker through his beautiful eyes so quickly that I wasn't even completely sure I saw it. first there was appreciation, then sadness, then joy. Damon Salvatore, you are one confusing man. he nodded, without saying a word, and leaned down to press a single soft kiss on my lips. then across my jaw bone and down my neck. He stopped to suck and nip at my collar bone briefly before continuing downward, when he got to my belly button, I froze; knowing what was coming next. I squirmed underneath him,

"damon." There was a slight plea in my voice. He glanced up at me through long eyelashes.

"I promise you will enjoy this, Elena." Then he went back to his small trail of kisses. I clamped my eyes shut, and gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles were probably white. Would I enjoy it? a lot of my girlfriends talk about how great it is. I've just never been fully sold on the idea, especially the reciprocation part. Damons hands gently pulled my thighs apart, I let him, shaking in both fear and excitement. As soon as I felt his hot breath on me though, all of my fear was evaporated. I could already tell how good it would feel, and how sensitive I had already become, just from his kisses. His tongue darted out, softly licking me, then sucking. My breathing got heavy, and I was gripping the sheets for a whole other reason now.

"damon.." I breathed. It was satisfying, but not _enough_. Apparently he knew that's what I was trying to say, though, because as soon as the little word left my mouth, he had a finger inside of me. just one perfect little finger, moving slowly in and out. I moaned softly as he continued his menstruations. I had never felt anything like this before, not even when I was by myself. Heat was beginning to spread, starting at his talented mouth on my clit, and moving to his fingers, and all the way down to my toes. I was so close. Suddenly, damon withdrew his finger, and leaned away. I looked up at him confused, and frustrated.

"Elena, I'm going to make love to you now." It wasn't a question. I nodded, my mind was blank. I was no longer nervous, or scared. He was here. I was safe. He gently pulled my legs up so that the were bent around his where he was perched on the bed. Slowly he unbuckled his belt, and pulled off his pants. My eyes went wide. He looked up at my expression.

"don't worry love. it will fit, and I will do my best to make it a painless as possible. Over time, you will begin to love it." he explained. I relaxed slightly at his words, but I still didn't see how he'd fit inside of me. he leaned over me, one hand at the side of my head, the other holding himself, rubbing up and down my entrance before slowly pushing inside. I gasped. It was such an odd feeling. There was a sting, but that's not all. I felt utterly full, it was intriguing. Once he was all the way buried inside of me he stopped, allowing me to adjust. His muscles were tense, and I could tell holding back was hard for him. My voice was shaky when I spoke.

"I like the way you feel inside of me." that set him off, he couldn't take holding back anymore, and I didn't want him to. I wanted some type of friction. He was moving slowly, but it still was painful. His hand on my clit, and his mouth on my neck, though, caused enough pleasure to match the pain. I could feel my core going numb as he thrusted into me. he groaned into my neck, and pulled his head up slightly, so he could look into my eyes, he never stopped thrusting. And our eyes didn't disconnect. Couldn't. I was mesmerized. I didn't ever want this moment to end. It felt like we were one. His eyes were trespassing into my mind, while his body was welcomly taking mine. I felt like I was giving myself over to him, only without condescending, without the shame. With pure desire, and something else I wouldn't dare say. His lips brushed against mine with every thrust, and I finally caught them, he bit and sucked and kissed me, hard, then soft. He was a whirlwind, and I was having trouble keeping up. I couldn't suppress the moans coming out of my mouth, but he muffled them with deep kisses, the heat was building again, I was so close. My mouth fell ever so slightly open, and my eyes drifted shut I heard him order softly in my ear.

"let go." And I did. I moaned his name loudly, over and over. I could feel him get even harder inside of me as I did. I heard his low growl in the crook of my neck as my fingernails raked down his back, surely leaving scratch marks. I felt high, no, better than that. Like a small explosion of pleasure had just happened, and he wasnt slowing the slightest bit. I felt like I was going to faint, it felt so good. But I wouldn't let myself, I wanted to experience every moment of this. His hand was gently caressing my chest, and his face was buried into my neck. With just a few more thrusts, I heard him growl, then roughly lean up to pull me into breathtaking kiss. It was hard and fast, and he bit my lip so hard I thought he'd draw blood, but of course I wouldn't mind. He stopped inside of me, breathing heavily, barely holding himself up. Slowly he pulled out of me, and rolled to the side, gathering me into his arms. he kissed me on the forehead sweetly.

"are you oaky?" he asked, concerned.

"I loved every second of it." I replied, not giving him a chance to be worried about me. he got up and disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds before coming back with two small cloths, he bent between my legs, running the cloth with warm water down the inside of my thighs, then drying them. I could see the small stains of red on the cloth.

"im sorry I hurt you." He swallowed. I shook my head at him, and sat up, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"that was the most wonderful experience of my life." I told him, and I meant it. every word.


End file.
